¿Pasado pisado?
by Goodbyemylover
Summary: Después de que Goten perdió la memoria y olvida el romance que tenia con Bra. Ella se marcha. Pero después de tres años decide volver dándose cuenta de que fue una muy mala decisión. ¿Él perdió la memoria pero los sentimientos siguen quemando su interior?


_Sumary : Después de que Goten sufriera un accidente y perdiera por completo su memoria, Bra decide irse. Pero cuando vuelve comprende que irse fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira, de la serie llamada Dragon ball Z, Dragon Ball y Dragon ball GT. Cambie la diferencia de edad entre Goten y Bra. Agregue a los hijos de Pan y Trunk y a Noviembre Rain y la canción de Adele que tampoco me pertenecen._

_Capitulo unico-¿Pasado Pisado?-_

Alce la cabeza al escuchar una voz, una voz demasiado familiar, la reconocí de inmediato, la reconocería en cualquier parte. Ella se sentó en mi mesa, quedamos de vernos en este estúpido café y ella esta 20 minutos atrasada. Subí mis piernas al asiento y mire el diseño de mis uñas… corazones, así es a mis 20 años yo aun uso estúpidos corazones rojos en mis uñas. Mire a mi mejor amiga llegar con un motón de bolsas, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, y una polera de tela rosada, sus jeans de mezclilla rasgados, y unas botas a la rodilla, mire los ojos tan familiares de mi amiga, estaban fijos en mi.

-¿A dónde fuiste de compras? ¿a la ciudad del Sur?-pregunte mirándola algo furiosa, pero feliz de volverla a ver después de tres años lejos, tengo tantas preguntas.

-Tienes un humor de perros.-dijo ella abrazándome con una estúpida sonrisa.

-Lo sé, lo siento-dije abrazándola y saludándola.-Tardaste demasiado-

-Lo siento.-dijo sentándose enfrente de mi.

Marron es la mayor de la pandilla. Es la clase de chica que vive en las nubes y le cuesta recordar detalles. Pero también es seria y trata de aparentar madurez. La mire y ella sonrió, tenía esa sonrisa que decía "Tengo un secreto", que quizás en ese momento no quería saber.

-¿Qué escondes?-pregunte sonriendo como siempre lo hacia mi padre.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que escondo algo?-pregunto divertida, con sus ojos azules resplandeciendo.

-Mi rostro serio significaba que no estaba para juegos.

-¿Qué cosa?-sonrió alzando una ceja.

-Contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta. Solo lo haces cuando estas escondiendo algo, o esta nerviosa-asentí tomando mi jugo de naranja dietético y mascando mi sándwich de queso derretido, mientras que en la rocola suena una canción de Adela seguida de Noviembre Rain.

-Me casare con Goten-soltó ella asiendo que me atragantara-

Era completamente cierto, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como nunca; y de ellos comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas de alegría. Yo no lo podía creer, como podía ser cierto, después de tres años mi ex secreto novio se casaría con mi mejor amiga. Como podía aguantar las ganas de llorar y salir corriendo, y simplemente nunca más volver. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era lo que venia a continuación...

-¿Quieres ser mi dama de honor, sé que a Goten estaría muy feliz, eras como su "Hermana menor"?-

Yo solo pude abrazarla y murmurar un pequeño "Si" de falsa alegría. Pensé en que en ese día podía fingir un estúpido dolor de estomago o una falsa enfermedad al cabello, pero ella era mi amiga y creía en mi. Nunca tuve que haber vuelto.

Y así es como el día de hoy llevo este horroroso vestido color durazno. En pleno verano. Es corto, sin hombros y en escote cuadrado y contrasta con mi largo cabello celeste y ojos verdes- Grises. Odio el estúpido vestido, me siento como una princesa… No me siento como una princesa desde que me había marchado de ciudad Satán. Sonrió y saludo a los invitados que conozco; Los guerreros z. Abrazo a mi amiga, le digo cuando la amo. Y lo orgullosa que estoy de ella. Pero no me siento así. Me siento decepcionada. Es mi amiga, mi cómplice, mi espía. Me oculto su boda durante mucho tiempo, a su fantástico esposo…. Su vida perfecta. Y ahora que la veo vestida de novia me siento tan mal; la que lleva el vestido no es mi mejor amiga, es una extraña. Una extraña con su voz, sus ojos, su sonrisa. Ella me mira tan esperanzada así que sonrió. Me quedo parada con mi ramo de flores, viendo como los dos hijos de Trunk y Pan corren con las maravillas en las manos. También miro sonriente al novio, a "mi" Goten. Con esa familiaridad. "Hey extraño, yo solía ir hacia ti, cuando tenía miedo. Y tú me diste mi primer beso, ¿Lo recuerdas?, Por supuesto que no después de ese estúpido accidente automovilístico que tuvieron con mi hermano , perdiste la memoria y nunca mas recordaras los hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos, las risas, los secretos, el amor imposible que compartíamos, y que ahora solo lo recuerdo yo"

El se acerca a mi y yo me quedo embobaba por el vaivén de sus hombros; que bien le queda ese traje; camisa negra de seda, una corbata de color roja y unos pantalones del mismo color que la camisa que resalta perfectamente su hermoso cuerpo.

-Dicen que te conozco. Pero, lo siento no recuerdo nada-dice mirándome, con sus increíbles ojos negros- yo solo sonrió y lo abrazo muy fuerte, no controlo mis nervios ni mis impulsos. Siento los ojos que nos miran el solo se sonroja y coloca su brazo en su nuca y sonríe. Yo me vuelvo a enamorar, por millonésima vez.

-Hey no hay problema. Aun así, yo te conocía, antes del accidente-digo tratando de no sonar rota por dentro.

Yo debería de estar en su lugar, usando ese bonito vestido blanco. Y sonriendo como loca maniática, pero no lo estoy. Soy solo la dama de honor. Escucho la marcha nupcial, trágame tierra, tenme piedad y trágame.

Miro a mi amiga, ella estira su brazo, y me pasa el ramo de margaritas y me susurra que soy la mejor

-Tengo miedo-me murmuro nuevamente.

-Yo estoy aquí. Siempre voy a estar aquí-susurre mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Lo prometes?-pregunto antes de que llegáramos al altar.

-Lo prometo…-asentí.

-Confió en ti-sonrió mirándome con sus intensos ojos azules. Y decide caminar lentamente hacia Goten

Pienso en lo hermoso que seria que él de la nada recordara todo, le rezo a Dende que haga lo posible por Goten y por mi. Pero creo que solo busco compañía en esta soledad. Busco su sonrisa en esta maldita tumba. Películas en mi cabeza de todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para salvar nuestro, por que le temíamos a lo que podían pensar los demás, solo eran unos pequeños cinco años…Pero cuando tenia diecisiete años se sentía una eternidad de diferencia… ¿Por qué el no recuerda nada?

-Marrón, aceptas a Goten Son, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe-las palabras del hombre eran claras como las lagrimas de su madre …yo no podía hacer más que mirar a mi ramo de flores.

-Acepto-dijo llorando y sonriendo. Me entrego el ramo para que lo sostuviera mientras Goten le ponía su anillo dorado en el dedo.

-Goten Son, aceptas a Marrón, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza. Cubro mi frente mientras corro mi flequillo hacia un lado, mientras mi mente comienza a enloquecer

Sé que de algún modo lo necesito y que de algún modo el me necesita…Siento que tengo que luchar, si no lucho, no gano. Si no lo tengo no soy feliz. Tengo que gritar, que lo amo… Pero dejo de pensar en mi y pienso en ellos y decido callar.

-….Si acepto-sus palabras eran claras. Me miro cuando las dijo, su mirada era seria pero de duda.

Comentario de la Autora; Algo sencillo y con un final abierto. Inspirado en la canción de Adele.

Dejen comentarios por favor


End file.
